


Le Petit Mort

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-26
Updated: 2001-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of changes and revelations for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Mort

## Le Petit Mort

by Random

* * *

"Let go, Clark," Lex whispered, his lips brushing across the shell of my ear. "Just let go." 

He stroked my sweat slicked chest with one hand, teasing my nipples roughly, while his other hand dug into my hip, holding me to him. He thrust slowly, steadily, filling me. 

I shuddered, my breath coming in labored hitches. My skin was one hypersensitive nerve, and Lex knew just where to touch me, how to make me groan and shudder. This was my first time, and more than I was afraid, I wanted so much more. 

"Come on, Clark," Lex murmured, his tongue darting patterns across my earlobe. "This is it, let go and fly." He pressed his chest to my back, his cock throbbing in my ass. 

There was heat inside me, like my body was turned inside out and bathing in sunlight. It was a wonderful sensation, the erotic tingle at the base of my spine, the dominating pressure of my diaphragm against my lungs. I couldn't get enough air, I couldn't get enough of Lex's scent. It was like being drunk on wine, and I relished in it. 

I moaned softly, wanting to prolong the sensation and catalog it away for later remembrance. The hedonistic pleasure of it all, the feeling in my gut, the shiver of sinful delight at every touch, every lick eluded my memory mere moments later. 

Orgasm washed over me suddenly like a gentle rain, sneaking up without any thunder or lightning, but saturating my being with total freedom. I was soaring, rocketing through the stratosphere at a million miles per hour, glimpsing a tiny moment of peace before reality filtered back around me. 

My seed spilled from my body like a fountain, flowing softly with my release. I shuddered, panting, spent, and Lex continued to thrust. His moved faster, harder, gripping me tightly, almost painfully as he found his own release. 

That sensation, when he finally came, was the denouement I was waiting for. It made everything click together, when he flooded my insides through the latex barrier that protected us both. The metaphysical nature of mutual orgasm thrilled me, and for a moment, it killed me. 

Lex rolled away from me, pulling off his condom and tying it off expertly. I suddenly felt very shy, and he just held his arms out. I crawled into them, still craving contact, the feel of flesh against me. 

I continued to think about my first sexual experience long after Lex had fallen asleep. His arms slacked from around me, and I slipped quietly from the bed. The air was cool, but I didn't mind. It was kind of refreshing. 

I padded across the stone floor of Lex's bedroom to the large window that opened across the estate. In the open night, I felt like I could soar across the darkened fields below and never touch the ground. 

Yesterday, I was a virgin. Tonight, I'm finally a man. 

There's a transcendental nature to sex I never realized before. I turned and looked back at Lex thoughtfully. What exactly were we now? Boyfriends? Lovers? Friends with perks? 

He held so much power over me. More power than I myself could possibly possess. He could break my heart. 

And I didn't care. 


End file.
